


Happiness.

by TheBookishSoul



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Cramps, F/M, Feyre pregnant, Fluff, Gen, Happy, baby kicks for the first time, feysand, glowing, rhys giving feyre a back massage, rhys happy, rhys teasing feyre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 06:03:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9870692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBookishSoul/pseuds/TheBookishSoul
Summary: Rhysand takes care of a Feyre with cramps.





	

Feyre’s Point Of View

I fucking hated cramps.I rubbed my hand over my back- being pregnant was hard. Damn Rhys for this. Rhys was at a meeting at the Court of Nightmares,he left a note,a red rose and a tray of breakfast which was still warm due to Rhys’s magic.My hand could not reach the spot with the cramp.I hated not attending meetings, even though he told me everything that had happened but it wasn’t fun sitting at home not snickering at the officals faces.I was five months pregnant now.I grabbed the breakfast  and began eating.After I ate, I winnowed the tray to the kitchen.As I was about to get up to go to the washroom Rhys walked in.

“Good morning,Darling,”Rhys said winking.

“Hi,”I said smiling as I was getting up.

Rhys quickly walked towards me and helped me get up.I felt a sharp pain in my lower back as I got up and I suddenly sat back down.

“Feyre,are you alright,” he asked concerned

“I’m fine I just have a bad cramp,” I said massaging the place

Rhys kicked off his shoe and walked over to the bed to sit behind me.

“Lay on your left side,” he said gently.

I did as he said and I felt his soft, calloused hands hands massaged up and down my back particularly at the spot with the cramp.I let low moans as he did that.I heard Rhys chuckle behind me.

“You seem to be enjoying this, Love,” Rhys whispered in my ear like a caress.

I could only answer in a moan as he applied the right pressure at every point.He kissesd me behind my neck and nibbled my earlobe.I felt as if the cramp was never there.Rhys wrapped his arm my bulging stomach and continued kissing the side of my neck.He snaked his hand under my shirt and massaged one of my breast.The tease!Two could play at this game. I sat up and turned around in his arms and brought his lips down to mine.With my free hand I stroked the sensitive membrane of his wing.

“Feyre…”he moaned against my lips.

I smiled and then I felt somthing kick my stomach,hard but I ignored it.I continued kissing him pulling him close.He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close too but my stomach wouldn’t let him.We both laughed against each other’s lips. Again, something kicked me.Rhys pulled away and looked at my pregnant belly with happiness.

I asked,”Rhys what’s wrong?”

“The baby kicked, Darling, she moved.”He said with excitement.

Tears of happiness streamed out of my eyes and he kissed them away.

“I love you,Rhys,” I said

He gave me a big smile,”I love you too,Darling.”

And for the rest of the day I was glowing.

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt by an Anon on tumblr  
> Visit my tumblr  
> feysand17


End file.
